peace in the middle of choas
by Kes Quest
Summary: This is about two original characters who are in love, but because of the war going on are forced apart. I did this for a friend a while back and though to up load it now.


Kes walks into a large clearing filled with poppies and sighs, she was hoping for a familiar sight. It was early evening and the sun was starting to set, she really didn't want to have to spend the night outdoors. "This still isn't the right way. How did I get so lost?"

Just then her stomach starts to growl. Kes sighs and looks around to see if there was a stream nearby so that she might have drink with her dinner. She hears one babbling in the middle of the flowers and heads towards it.

"I guess if I'm here I should take the time to sit and eat while I figure out which direction Tu Xai Jiang is." Kes takes a large bag off her shoulder and sets it down on the ground. From it she pulls a half loaf of bread, some cheese, and a knife. She slices off a piece of bread and some cheese. She eats half of her bread and cheese before she decides she's full.

Kes wraps the left over bread and cheese back into her bag, then kneels down by the creek. The water is so clear she can see the stones in the bed. She places her hands in the water and lets the cool water. A small smile plays on her lips for a moment as she enjoys the feeling of the water kissing her skin. Then she cups her hands and brings the water to her lips, do drink.

Kes hears a noise behind her and a shadow sweeps over her bent form. She quickly spins around letting the water slip from between her fingers as she got her arms extended in front of her ready to strike.

Kes wished not for the first time, that she had brought her staff with her on this trip. But she knew that the staff would just draw attention to her, something she couldn't afford to do with the Fire Nation looking for her. Even though she was a master martial arties, she had more confidence in her abilities to defeat an enemy with her staff, more then with her bare hands.

"Hey beautiful, I surrender," says the figure in front of her with laughter in his voice. Kes looked up at the scared soldier in front of her. For a moment she did nothing but stare at him disbelieving that he was real. Then a large smile spread over her face. "Vlad," she cries as she springs up from her position on the ground and proceeds to give him a hug.

"Kes," he says as he picks her up by the waist and swings her around in a circle before putting her down on the ground. She lets out a giggle and blushes slightly.

Kes puts a hand on his armored chest once her feet are back on the ground. She then looks up at the man she considers to be her best friend, and so much more. "What are you doing out here?"

Vladimir smiles and winks at her, "why looking for you of course. A little birdie told me you might be on your way home today." Vladimir takes a step closer to her and brings his right hand up to caress her face, "And when it started getting dark, I got a little worried. So, I decided to come looking for you."

Kes leans into his touch, oh how she had missed him. "How long has it been," she asks softly. Vladimir takes a step closer to her and wraps his left arm around her waist.

"Almost a month," he answers his voice dropping some. "I was away on a mission, when you got word that there was an epidemic two villages away. I got back the day after you left."

Kes reaches up to touch his cheek. She whispers, "then it's been way too long."

Vladimir pulls her closer to himself, "A month with out you is like an eternity in the clutches of the fire nation."

Kes blushes and tries to turn away from him, but Vladimir's left hand remains firmly on her waist not letting her go. She whispers with much regret in her voice, "you know we can't." She once again tires to leave his arms.

Vladimir let's Kes go reluctantly and watches as she gathers up her belongings. He glances up into the sky and lets out an audible sigh at the half set sun. Kes turns around at his sigh, and looks up at him. Their eyes meet and both are lost in each other's gaze.

Many questions and long repressed feeling come to Kes's thoughts. How she longed to tell him, but she blushes and forces herself to look away from him. She starts to walk in what she hope is the direction of Tu Xai Jiang, home. She calls over her shoulder unwilling to trust herself to look directly at Vladimir again, "How did you find me anyway? I've been wandering around the country side for hours lost."

Vladimir having seen the longing in Kes eyes and not being done with the conversation they had started bent the earth under her feet. He made the earth rise up with her on it and turns the earth so that she is now facing him once again. He takes a step forward, as he answers her.

Kes pouts, but doesn't move away from him. He says, "I wanted to find you, I just closed my eyes and in my heart I knew in which direction you would be. So I just started walking, and then I found you." He whispers, "I will always find you." She can feel her cheeks heat up and tries to suppress her blush. She squints up her nose in her attempt to make the blush go away.

Vladimir smiles down at her as he closes the gap between them. "Look at me," he says softly. Kes feels her hear skip a beat and slowly raises her head up, her green eyes sparkling. He smiles down at her and once again runs his right palm across her cheek.

"What …," Kes starts to say but Vladimir interrupts her. "Shh, just enjoy the moment." He wraps his left arm around her waists and pulls her to him, his eyes never leaving hers.

They stare into each others eyes what seems to be an eternity, Kes can see her longing reflected back at her from his eyes. Slowly Vladimir leans his head forward till she can feel his breath on her face. Once again a voice in the back of her head spurs her to put a stop to this. She gently lays a hand on his chest and pulls away slightly.

"We can't," Kes whispers. "You know we have to stay apart, no matter how we feel. The war …" She is interrupted once again by Vladimir, but this time by him placing a thumb over her lips.

"I don't see the war here do you," Vladimir asks as he turns her head slightly to look at peaceful scene around them. Kes gulps and shakes her head no. He smiles down at her, "then for this once let us be what we are, a man and a woman in love. Leave the war and how it's keeping us apart alone for this one day."

Kes nods her head, and laughs nervously. "Ok," she manages to squeak out. Vladimir places a finger under her chin and raises her face up to look at him. "Why are you so nervous?" He gives her a cocky grin, "are you afraid of me?"

Kes swallows, takes a deep breath, and stands on her tiptoes and leans forward. Then she whispers, "I'm afraid that I will not have the strength to stop once we start." With each of her words her lips softly touch his.

"Would that be so bad," Vladimir whispers back at her, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Before Kes can answer him, he moves his right hand from her face to the back of her head and pulls her into a kiss. Fireworks go off in her heart, as the kiss deepens and she melts into his embrace.

The sun disappears leaving the two with just the light of the rising full moon. Vladimir bends down and sweeps Kes up into his arms before gently laying her down among the poppies. All concerns that she has disappear as she savors the caresses of her lover.

The moon light dances across their pale skin and gentle breezes rock the poppy field. The only sounds in the clearing were the soft moans of passion and the chirping of crickets. Finally the two rested in each others arms, exhausted.

Vladimir looks over at Kes and reaches over and takes her left hand in his own, interlocking their figures. Then he kisses the back of her hand as he plays with her hair with his right.

"We should get back," whispers Kes. Vladimir reluctantly agrees and lets her go, giving her one more passionate kiss before letting her get up. They both get dressed. She looks around then turns back to him. "Um, any idea how to get to Tu Xai Jiang?"

Vladimir puts a hand on her back and gently nudges her in a direction. "This way, earth benders have a natural sense of direction." Kes lets out a sigh, "That means you have absolutely no idea, and we are lost in the middle of the country side at night."

Vladimir thinks for a moment then laughs, "you may be right about that. But when have I not gotten us back?" Kes smiles up at him, "never." He takes the opportunity she gave him to steal a kiss, "plus at least this way we'll be lost together." Kes blushes and continues to walk by his side, slipping her hand into his.

She smiles up at Vladimir. "Ah, but if we get lost again we'll have ta stay out her another day," she says playfully. He stops and looks down at Kes, "Well in that case, I think we are going to get lost, my lady."


End file.
